Something's Gonna Give
by Vamp468
Summary: AU. Malik and Ryou are just friends [yea suuure], so what happens when you throw Marik in the picture? [MarikxMalikxRyou with BakuraxYami as a side pairing]


**A/N: Just so you know, this is in no way a ploy to get out of updating my other stories. -sweatdrop- Alright, I hope you enjoy the pilot. -wanders away-**

**Summary: AU. Malik and Ryou are "just friends", so what happens when you throw Marik in the picture? Marik x Malik x Ryou**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai-ish-ness (of course) and just a tiny bit of profanity. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with them. **

**Something's Gonna Give --- Chapter 1**

"Keep in mind that I'm your best friend and that you love me." Malik said, clicking off the tv and turning to face the small albino seated beside him on the floor of the Ishtar living room.

"Why?" Ryou knew from experience that conversation starters like that were not a good sign. "Did you get into some sort of trouble that I'm not aware of?"

"No. Just promise me, Ryou." Malik begged, clasping his hands together and sticking out his lower lip.

"Fine, fine, I promise to keep in mind that you're my best friend." Ryou said with a sigh, drawing an "x" over his heart with his index finger.

"And that you love me." prodded Malik.

"And that I love you."

"More than all you're family put together."

"Now you're pushing it." Ryou stated calmly.

"Close enough." Malik shrugged and gave a sly smile, before taking a deep breath and beginning his explanation. "Alright, the reason Isis and Mai aren't here is 'cause I've got this relative that's coming to visit me, and they went to the airport to pick him up."

"What's the problem with that?"

"He's alittle..." Malik trailed off, not quite knowing how to describe his pending house guest.

"Alittle what?"

Malik remained silent.

"Do I have to guess? ... Okay then. Alittle... horny? Alittle embarrassing? How about alittle crazy?"

"All of the above, and he's more than 'alittle' of each." Malik muttered, still not looking his friend in the eye.

"Well, that's Bakura in a nutshell. So when do I meet him?"

Malik must have looked shocked at this reaction, because Ryou just smiled. Not just any smile, but the one that seemed to exude happiness and calm, with alittle patience mixed in. The smile that made Malik want to grin in return and wish that he could see it day in and day out. Which thanks to his long standing friendship with the white haired teen, he could.

_Friendship_, Malik rolled the word around in his mind as he watched Ryou take the remote from his hand and turn the tv back on. _Friendship should be enough_, he thought bitterly, hating the thoughts that had been arising more and more frequently. Thoughts of how much he wished to have more than friendship. About how he wished he could just tell the albino how much he loved him, as a friend and as so much more.

As Malik watched Ryou shift to look at him, and suddenly he could no longer sit so close and not touch him. So Malik fixed the sly smile back in place and pounced on Ryou.

The smaller boy squeaked as Malik began to tickle his sides. He laughed at the high pitched sound, but never faultered in the assault of the other teen's ribs and sensitive stomach.

"Get off Ishtar!" Ryou commanded as sternly as possible and holding off the laughter as best he could.

"No, I kind of like it up here." Malik said. He watched, delighted at the usually pale cheek flushed with pink. His hands moved upwards, searching for that one spot in particular. When they finally found it Ryou squealed once more. Their laughter rang through the aparetment that they had perceived as empty.

"Ple-ase stop." Ryou giggled, unable to stop, even though he was running precariously short on breath.

"Geez, Malik. The poor kid asked nicely." Mai said as she walked through the room.

"When did you get here?" Malik asked, sitting up and finally granting Ryou's request.

"Just a couple seconds ago." she said, looking down at the two teens, sprawled across the floor.

"Where are the other two?"

"Isis is lecturing him. He grabbed my ass in the middle of the airport."

A stray giggle slipped past Ryou's lips.

"And he can walk without aid? Are you sure you're not going soft?" Malik asked. Ryou looked adorable and the blond was currently trying to figure out if it would be too conspicuous to put an arm around his shoulder.

But those musings were cut short when Mai whacked him upside the head as she walked into the kitchen, earning another small laugh from Ryou.

"Think that's funny, huh?" he asked, rubbing the now sore spot on his cranium.

"So what if I do?" Ryou challenged, trying his best to look the least bit menacing, but failing miserably.

"Then, I'd have to do this." And once more, Malik renewed his tickling assault and Ryou resumed giggling beneath the nimble fingers and trying to push their owner off.

"Malik, would you mind, getting off Ryou to say hello." ... Isis.

Slowly the blond backed off Ryou and looked up towards his sister. "Hi there."

Isis shook her head and went into the kitchen.

Ryou sat up and straightened his clothes. "Hello." he greeted with a bit more enthusiasm than Malik had even wanted to muster.

The taller blond nodded and commenced leering at the albino, but the teen didn't seem to notice. "Marik." he said, extending a hand.

"My name's Ryou."

_He always has been one for the complete sentences_, thought Malik grimly as he watched as his friend took the other's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Do you live here too?"

"No," Ryou giggled cutely. "I just... Come over here while my brother and his boyfriend are," Ryou stopped and put a finger to his lips, trying to find the most eloquent way to phrase it.

"Fucking like the energizer bunny."

"Language Malik!" Isis called from the kitchen.

The Egyptian just shook his head and grabbed the hand Ryou held out for him. Instead of getting up, as expected Malik pulled the smaller boy back to the ground with him.

"You'll be sharing a room with me, it's down the hall, first one on the left." Malik said, neatly dismissing the other.

Marik made no moved towards his newest living quarters. He continued to stand there and watch the interaction around him with a bemused expression.

Ryou sighed and scrambled up from the ground, "I have to go, I promised Bakura I'd be back for dinner." He took a few steps towards the kitchen, "Bye you two." he called to Isis and Mai. "Alright then, it was nice meeting you Marik and I suppose I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it.", said both blonds... freaky.

Malik waved to his friend, but turned to glare at Marik once he heard the door shut.

The taller just shrugged and followed the directions he'd been given to Malik's room, lugging his stuff with him.

**A/N: -jumps out of a random closet- Rar! ... Well that was fun. -looks of the chapter- Holy fuck! I made Malik serious. And Ryou giggled... Alot -giggles-. Regardless, reviews would be appreciated. **


End file.
